Far Apart, But Not In Heart
by xMitziex
Summary: Set a year after the last Total Drama show. Duncan and Gwen now dating, and being so close, yet so far. SongFic: Duncan/Gwen; 1st song fic ever! R


Before you read the story, I was inspired to make this because as I was watching Total Drama World Tour then turned on the radio during the commercials (I hate commercials) to hear 'So Close, So Far' by Hoobastank. The promo for the upcoming episodes showed Duncan and Gwen kissing. I love this couple, I ALWAYS have since day 1, and nothing's gonna change it. The setting is 6 months after the last TD show.

I DO NOT OWN TDI/TDA/TDWT! I wish though... I only wish. -.-"

Duncan's POV

A bright sun rose to bring a shining new morning, it was a happy day, a splendid day to get out of the house. Duncan however didn't think so. Still sleeping soundly in bed, until his mother walked into his room and woke him, "Honey, breakfast is ready. I made steak and eggs." He rubbed his eyes, telling her "Be down in a minute" as he stretched.

**I wake up all alone, somewhere unfamiliar.  
Been gone so many days, I'm losing count.  
When I think of home, I see your face.  
I know I have to wait…**

He woke in a surprisingly good mood, seeing as how he now has the girl of his dreams as his girlfriend. The only problem was that neither of them had a way for them to hang out or do anything, then that feeling of bliss slowly melted away. He checked his phone; 9:00 am. He decided to text her, greeting her good morning then going to breakfast.

**So close, yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do to be there with you  
So close yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do to be back with you**

Gwen's POV

Gwen was eating a bowl of Count Chocula's and instantly jumped to the sound of her phone playing 'Stolen', and instantly knew it was Duncan. She opened her phone to read her text. She instantly melted.

**I miss hearing your laughter  
And all the little things  
Forgotten what it's like to hold you  
Cause where I am right now so unforgiving  
It's numbing everything  
**

She could practically hear him tell her this.

**So close, yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do to be there with you  
So close yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do to be back with you  
**

_Duncan 3_

_hey beautiful,_

_ you were the first thing on my mind when i woke. don't think just because you're all the way in philly and im in manhattan that you wont see me. ill find a way to get there you just wait ;) lol anyways I love you sunshine. gotta go to breakfast now._

**So promise  
No matter how long it takes for me to get back to you  
You'll wait for me.  
**

She held her phone close to her rapidly beating heart. giggling at his text, she WILL see him. She texted him back.

Duncan POV

After he was done, he placed his dishes in the sink. He heard his phone ring 'Until the Day I Die' and instantly looked to his phone.

**I Promise  
No matter how far away I go I'll come back for you  
Just wait and see**

_Sunshine ;3_

_hee hee, hello handsome,_

_ youre so sweet, you were too i just didn't want to wake you. hope you had a good breakfast, you made mine better :) and i hope to take you up on your offer. if youre willing to pull through ;P i love you too. and always will. (^3(^/^) - me kissin you, since i can't do it for real /3_

**I miss being at home  
I miss your face  
Don't think I can wait...  
**

He had to find a way to get there. He just had to! Thinking of a way, his eyes stumbled across his old motorcycle he forgot he left in the garage. He smiled, "See you, Gwen"

**We're So close, yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do to be there with you  
So close yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do to be back with you**

Gwen's POV (3 hours later)

She was sketching in her book when her phone rang again. This time Duncan actually called her. "Hey babe, could you go outside your house and see if there's a motorcycle outside?" She answered confusingly. "Yeah, why?" Walking down the stairs, she still wondered what he meant. He replied "Just do it, please" She got to the door and opened it, to find a tall man with piercings, and a green mohawk, he hung up. "DUNCAN?" he replied, "Hey baby." smiling as she jumped at him, tackling him down. They both laughed until he lifted his head to kiss her.

**I promise,  
It's tearing me apart  
No matter how far away I go I'll come back for you  
I promise  
Its tearing me apart  
What I would do-  
What I would do-  
What I would do to be there with you**

A.N.: What do you think? It's my first songfic ever, and I love this song, and this couple. Tell me what you think, constructive critism is welcomed. PLEASE don't just say THIS COUPLE SUCKS! or that will instantly cause me to block you from my stories... R&R please.


End file.
